1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulation substrate for an organic light emitting diode display and a simple and low cost method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display is manufactured by sealing a lower substrate, on which electronic devices such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and thin film transistors (TFTs) are disposed, with an encapsulation substrate. In addition to the encapsulation substrate, power lines for applying voltages to the TFTs and control signal lines for applying various control signals are formed in the organic light emitting diode display. Recently, various power lines and control signal lines are disposed on the encapsulation substrate.
However, in order to manufacture the encapsulation substrate on which the various lines are disposed, wiring portions are fabricated on the encapsulation substrate through plating followed by etching technique. Due to these complicated processes, fabrication costs increase. In addition, processing lines as such are limited to an encapsulation substrate for organic light emitting diode displays having a size of less than 26 inches, and thus, an encapsulation substrate for large organic light emitting diode displays having a size of 26 inches or greater may not be fabricated.